The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by DevilChild666
Summary: um...inuyasha and kagome are in search of herbs for miroku's terrible wounds..MORE ROMANCE IN CHAPT. 2!
1. Medicinal herbs

HI I am back in action, folks! The fact is, I haven't written anything in a while..my choices where: Inuyasha, Chobits, Kenshin or flcl, and I chose inuysha! Lucky you! So enjoy, and REVIEW!!  
  
~*~*~ Medicinal herbs *~* Sango, miroku, inuyasha, and kagome were deep in battle for 36 hours, but they had finally beat the terrible bat demon. Inuyasha was injured, but he quickly healed thanks to the help of kagome. Kagome was barely injured, just a sprained wrist. Sango was injured badly, one broken arm and a twisted ankle. Of all of them, miroku was hurt the worse, not only did he suck in poisoness bugs through the wind tunnel, but he also had a deep wound in his torso that had been badly poisoned. Sango and miroku were in no condition to go and search for herbs, so kagome and inuyasha went on in search. They left shippo with miroku and sango so in case any demons were by, at least shippo could help, and so miroku didn't try anything if he healed quickly, but that was doubtful.  
  
Inuyasha and kagome were on a trail, walking, not speaking, then kagome thought she should break the silence:  
  
"inuyasha"  
  
"yeah"  
  
inuyasha said gruffly without looking at her. She looked up at him sadly, then at the ground.  
  
"nothing.."  
  
inuyasha shot his head up and  
  
"huh"  
  
inuyasha thought he had done something so he stopped in his tracks and grabbed kagome's arm  
  
"inuyasha-"  
  
"kagome..what is it?"  
  
"o, nothing..just thinking"  
  
she looked at him and smiled, then at the ground again. Inuyasha was feeling very vounerable sense it was his "season" if you know what I mean. (mating season). He pulled kagome's head up with his finger on her chin.  
  
"kagome?"  
  
kagome sighed and gave in and said.  
  
"its really been a while sense its just been me and you.(sounds like that one eppie, huh?)..and I miss it..i just wanted you to know."  
  
inuyasha said nothing and started walking again, then his ears cocked. He turned to kagome and started howling this irritating sound. Kagome looked at him and did an anime fall.  
  
"INUYASHA! What are you doing?"  
  
inuyasha ignored her and continued. He finally stopped and sighed, then walked by her side. Kagome decided it was best not to ask.  
  
After what had felt hours to kagome, they finally made camp at about 7:50 p.m. Inuyasha sat gobbling his ramen like a blood-thirsty demon (lol), and kagome ate her rice ball slowly and gracefully. She slid a glance at inuyasha once in a while. Inuyasha was finished, and sat there starring at kagome. Kagome shot up and got right in inuyasha's face.  
  
"inuyasha, why are you starring at me like that?!"  
  
inuyasha lost it and said  
  
"why the hell are you attrackin- nevermind!"  
  
"huh?"  
  
kagome sat down next to him, and they were both silent after about 10 minutes, and kagome said  
  
"inuyasha, why were you making that racket earlier today? It was incredibly irritating"  
  
inuyasha looked at her in confusion, then relized what she was talking about, he thought to himself *it was to keep demons away from you*  
  
"nonya!"  
  
kagome got incredibly annoyed and grabbed his forelocks  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
inuyasha pushed her off, but he didn't relize his strength and pushed her down, but he fell down as well (on top of her) and they both blushed, starring at each other. Inuyasha got up and said  
  
"go take a bath, you stink!"  
  
he was only saying this so she would maybe wash off some of the scent that cloaked her today, it was attracking all kinds of demons.  
  
"inuyasha!"  
  
kagome ignored what he had said and went on  
  
"fine..but I cant find a hot spring"  
  
inuyasha nodded and they both went off into the woods in search of a spring. Inuyasha had noticed a spring smell, but didn't tell kagome. They went in the direction of it, inuyasha pointed it out down a hill.  
  
"there's one"  
  
"thank you"  
  
kagome ran down the hill to the spring, she turned to make sure inuyasha wasn't there, she sw his hair move as he "walked away" but of course he couldn't leave kagome alone in a spring, naked, with mating season going crazy, inuyasha knew she was attractive, and that if any demon had the chance, they would certainly try to make her be there mate. Inuyasha ducked into the bushes, and watched as kagome shed her clothes and slowly got into the springs. He had no idea kagome was so beautiful. He blushed and looked away, to keep her of her privacy, all though he loved it.  
  
"haaaa" sigh of relief  
  
inuyasha turned quickly in fear of something had happened. Then he relized nothing, and blushed again of seeing her. His nose twitched as he smelt a demon closing in. he growled low to scare it off, and to warn the demon she was his. The demon was hesitant, but left. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore and watched kagome bathe.(yuck..guys are so sick) then he stepped on a twig, he looked down at his foot, kagome jumped, and inuyasha looked up and tripped and rolled down the hill.  
  
Kagome screamed so loud inuyasha's head was spinning, when inuyasha finally reached the bottom of the hill, and looked up at kagome. Kagome freaked and sunk under the water.  
  
"INUYASHA!? Were you spying on me?!"  
  
inuyasha blushed and looked only at her face.  
  
"humpf"  
  
kagome blushed and swam over to him.  
  
"can I bathe now?"  
  
inuyasha looked up at her, and nodded  
  
"but I am not leaving!"  
  
"peeping tom! Sit!" kagome freaking out  
  
inuyasha plummeted to the ground making a hanyou-sized crator.  
  
"hey! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"  
  
inuyasha was standing by then and he could see all of kagome through the water, he blushed and looked away.  
  
"inuyasha..LET ME BATHE!"  
  
"I wont look, but demons are on the hunt for mates now, and I cant leave you out here alone" inuyasha getting brave  
  
"alright, THEN TURN AROUND"  
  
inuyasha turned around, and so did kagome so she could bathe, she turned once more to check if inuyasha was peeping, she saw his hair move, and she giggled  
  
"inuyasha.."  
  
"huh"  
  
inuyasha turned around, but only looked at her face, he didn't want to greatin the chance of him getting sitted again. He sat down and looked at her, he thought she was so beautiful, with the steam rushing up on her face, and her hair up. He blushed at this thought, and grunted and said  
  
"what do you want, wench?"  
  
"grrrr SIT"  
  
inuyasha fell again, mumbling some curse words into the ground. When kagome was finally done bathing, they both walked up the hill and into there usual sleeping spots.  
  
"inuyasha..do you suppose miroku is any better?"  
  
"the old perverted munk is probably already groping sango by now."  
  
kagome sighed and layed down, and starred out. A couple of hours later inuyasha was woken by the cry of soul carrier. He looked up to see a aquamarine soulcarrier, he followed it in search of kikyo. When he finally stopped at where the carrier was, kikyo appeared in the abyss (sounds cool) and she was crying.  
  
"inuyasha..you prefer that girl over me?"  
  
"k-kikyo."  
  
kikyo looked up at him, not baring it anymore she lunged at him and kissed him long and passionetlly, but inuyasha was wide eyed, and was trying to pull back, but kikyo wouldn't let him, meanwhile:  
  
"huh? Inuyasha? Hmmmm"  
  
kagome noticed a soul carrier and followed, hoping inuyasha wouldn't be there..with kikyo. Kagome reached where kikyo and inuyasha were met, she fell to her knees crying ::softly:: and that's when inuyasha's ears perked, he heard kagome crying, he pushed kikyo down, and ran to her. Kagome noticing this, ran off, not knowing where she was going. Inuyasha had finally caught her in the abyss (I like that word) of trees. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"kagome..kagome.."  
  
kagome didn't look at him, she was wiping her tears and trying to get away from his grip, but he was much to strong for her.  
  
"INUYASHA LET ME GO!"  
  
she was pulling away from him, but she finally gave in and cried into his chest. He held her head. What troubled inuyasha the most was she was crying over him, and he couldn't stand it.  
  
"you love her..dont you?"  
  
inuyasha, shocked by her statement, shook his head  
  
"no."  
  
"then why were you holding her like that?!"  
  
inuyasha pulled kagome's head up with his finger.  
  
"kagome.."  
  
inuyasha closed in to kiss her, and they did just that. Kagome fell to her knees, and so did inuyasha. Inuyasha held her in his arms and let her cry.  
  
"kagome I-" obvious  
  
*~*~*  
  
WHAT WILL THEY DO NEXT?! As soon as I get.15 reviews I will put the new chapter up! Beware!!!!!!! BTW, sorry this chapter started slow..I am trying to get this going, but my inspiration left ½ through! So, review! ^.^ 


	2. writer's block

Yo my peoples!!! Lol.first of all, I am lowering the review minimum to 10 reveiws, and I gots a question..WHEN DOES INUYASHA COME BACK ON .::crys::. (wirters block!)  
  
*~*writers block*~*  
  
"this is the newsreporter for channel 5! Were now downtown, covering the mary/lary story!"  
  
walks over to Mary  
  
"Mary, I hear you have sketzifrenia"  
  
"no.we're ok..it was just Lary"  
  
The reporter looks at the camera, dumbfounded  
  
"lary?"  
  
"lary..hold-"  
  
before she could finish  
  
"HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
puts on overalls, and talks with a southern accent. Jumps on reporter:  
  
"ow."  
  
raises hand in the air slowly  
  
End *~*  
  
dam writers block.. .::walks away::. DEATH TO KIKYO!! .again 


End file.
